


Why Patrick Needs To Learn to Control His Voice

by Fandomanon



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started from the prompt: "“i’m a siren and i keep accidentally forgetting that i have roommates now and and end up putting them in my thrall when i’m singing taylor swift songs in the shower” AU" and only expanded from there. Siren!Patrick, Vampire!Pete, Werewolf!Andy, and Gorgon!Joe, with cameos by other bandom members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Patrick Needs To Learn to Control His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> There is one instance of non-consensual vampire biting in this fic, please keep this in mind if you read this fic. 
> 
> Also, this is an unedited comment fic; I haven't edited it because it is so long, and I was writing it mostly in fanmail on tumblr. My apologies.

okay so. joe and patrick are friends and andy and pete are friends, and joe hears that they're looking for roommates, hopefully supernatural, so he drags patrick along with him and they manage to share the apartment with them they make sure they know each other's restrictions-- like how often joe needs to feed his hair, or andy's dietary requirements/ what happens on full moons, or how you're not supposed to touch pete's blood, or how patrick's not so much in control of the siren thing, seeing as, y'know, he didn't realize he was one until like, less than a year ago, which is kinda a problem, for obvious reasons   
andy's an early riser, so he can take runs and get to class, wakes up at an actually decent hour, pete's nocturnal, and patrick's just. really bad at waking up okay. like, he's really lucky all his classes are in the afternoon, or else he'd be fucked and at first pete doesn't really come out of his room? he stays in until he has his night classes, so patrick doesn't really see him.  
except for the first time he isn't running late, and can take a relaxing shower, instead of a quick five minute one, and. well. he forgets that he's not alone (how was he supposed to know, he hadn't seen pete since when they first moved in!) and he just starts humming to himself, and then singing, and after a few minutes he hears a thump at the door he's like !! shit!! someone broke into the apartment and now i'm going to die!! and he grabs like, this fucking straightening iron and wraps the towel around his waist before opening the door cautiously, and pete spills into the bathroom and falls on top of him patrick yells, and pete gets out of the thrall, and what's going on?  
oh. he's on top of the new kid. who's soaking wet and naked. and who smells really good. well shit. pete jumps off of patrick, doesn't even look at him, just spits out that patrick should learn how to control himself better, before he practically leaps over the couch and locks himself in his room before he does something he regrets, like biting patrick and fucking him into the floor, see if his moans are as pretty as his singing voice  
which, obviously isn't a good idea. meanwhile patrick's really confused, but he takes a look at the clock and curses, goes to finish his shower quickly and hurry to class, puts the incident out of his mind

pete doesn't mention it either, not to anyone, especially not bill or brendon or andy, because they don't need to know he was thinking about biting this kid with a voice of gold, who he only just barely knows

instead he goes online, finds a thing about sirens controlling their voices, and prints it out, slides it under patrick's bedroom door, and leaves it at that

except?? patrick doesn't learn. like at all. he's just a musical person, and so whether it's an instrument or his voice, if he's not doing anything (or even when he is, which is slightly problematic) he'll start humming, or tapping out a beat, and people flock to him

pete still has the worst reaction though, because when he hears it he just can't think of anything except how pretty patrick's neck is, how nice it'd be to see patrick's lips stained red with his blood after pete bites him and kisses him, and he can't control himself as he waits silently outside of the bathroom, starstruck and unable to do anything but listen and /plan/ what he'd like to do. when the spell breaks though, he jumps away like the bathroom is covered in holy water, and locks himself in his room, so he can't actually do anything  
so for the most part, patrick and pete don't see each other, because pete's trying not to be seen. it's not that he isn't talking to joe or andy, it's just that he's avoiding patrick at all costs

the only problem is, pete's not the only one affected, and the others aren't so nice about it. like, because patrick can't control it, he can like, call people and make them notice him, but he can't help what they /do/ when they notice him, y'know what i mean? so like, if he calls someone on accident and their first thought is violence, well, that's whats going to happen

same with attraction. if he calls and some skeevy old guy who likes his mouth hears, he better run quick, cause the dude's gonna try to shove his tongue down patrick's throat

and maybe one time patrick's just listening to his ipod on his way home after a study session in the library, and it's after dark so pete's heading to class

and patrick forgets, and starts humming quietly to himself, and well, vampires and other supernatural creatures always did have better hearing than humans, and so patrick isn't expecting it when a few vampires spill out of the shadows, circle him without him noticing, at least until they make themselves known, jeering at him and talking about how good he smells, and patrick's just frozen, holding tight to his bag in case he needs to use it as a weapon or something

and that's when pete stumbles across the scene, and he's Pissed. he shoves his way into the middle, coolly asks the other vampires what they think they're doing touching /his/ siren and they're like well we don't smell you on him

and pete just narrows his eyes, tightens his hold on patrick's shoulder until patrick lets out a tiny whimper of pain and everyone's eyes are back on him

the main vampire licks his lips, takes a step forward, and tells pete in what seems like a reasonable tone, why don't you let him go, and he'll decide who he wants to go with? 

and then the vampire coos at patrick, tries to put him under the vamp's version of a thrall, and pete glares, shifts in front of patrick and /snarls/ tells them that patrick is his, and they can't touch

they don't like that, so they shift, close in on them to attack  
and as soon as they do, pete lets go of patrick and shoves him, tells him to get the fuck back to the apartment, because hey, none of them are invited in, and patrick runs like hell, tells andy and joe what's happening so they can go help pete, because pete may be taller than him but he's still short

and when they all run back, pete's holding his own pretty well? but he needs all the help he can get, and so andy joe and patrick all rush in to help, until the leader just. fuckin disappears? which is v weird and confusing, but now there's a few (temporarily) paralyzed vampires on the ground, and a few more huddled over in pain, and andy takes out his cell phone to call the police while joe helps pete get to the university so he can get some on site help and go to class, while patrick sticks close to andy, eyeing all the vampires warily

and then patrick has to spill about what happened, and he's really embarrassed about it and andy just sighs, tells him that he's going to find him a way to learn how to control it, because he could've been killed or bitten, and he's glad he wasn't but he's lucky that pete was there, and he's glad that pete had quick enough thinking to say that he claimed you but i'll need to look at your shoulder to see that you're not hurt and next time would you call someone to walk with you?

and when the police are a few minutes away patrick and andy leave because they don't wanna talk to the police, and they think the issue's solved  
its really, really not. 

because like. even if the vamps weren't serious at first, theyre really pissed now?? because, c'mon, they got their asses handed to them over a kid who didn't even belong to the vampire who did kick their ass

and now they've gotta show that they can take the upstart vamp down, and hey, if it means they get the yummy smelling kid as well, they'll do it

they don't even have to kill him, either. because even if the kid wasn't marked, they could tell that they knew each other, and at least trusted each other a little

so they keep quiet. watch and wait, till they know he's pete wentz, and he's been a vampire for like, maybe two years, and he's got more friends than the gorgon, the werewolf, and the siren, who he lives with. that puts a damper in their plans, because they can't get in there without permission

so they have to do another plan, that like, involves going to the college, because it's public and they can roam freely there

and all four of them go there, so their chances of finding them are pretty high, all they have to do is listen for some singing and patrick will lead them right to them, and then they'll have themselves a bloodbag with a pretty voice. like dinner and a show  
and they might be right, if, y'know, pete wasn't a paranoid shit, who drags patrick to night classes so he can control his voice and music, and pete's popular with both night people and supernatural people who can come out in the day, so he has eyes on patrick, as do joe and andy, even if they think its all over with

and soon enough the only time patrick forgets himself is when he's in the shower, but at least now he's learned to shove a towel in the door to muffle himself (which is also good for jerking off, ngl)

also during that time they all start spending more time together, watching movies and just bonding, and they become a unit, instead of joeandpatrick and andyandpete its joeandypetepatrick which makes them stronger as a group??

and everything's great, but, well. things have to go downhill sometime

the worst part of it is that it isnt even patricks fault?? he's just got shitty luck and manages to be in the wrong place at the wrong place

this wrong place being the university, walking with like, two friends, on their way to the library for a night study session

and, well, two humans and a siren up against a group of vampires? and the vampires offering to let the humans go free if they leave and don't mention it to anyone? well, the choice is obvious

so they run off, and one of the bigger vampires picks patrick up, clamps a hand over his mouth so he can't say anything, or sing anything, and they just. walk off with him

they don't get asked any weird questions because people just assume patrick's drunk and his friends don't wanna deal with his drunken babbling or whatever

its only when patrick doesn't show up for the study session, doesn't even come home, that they realize what the problem is, and it's been how many hours? they could be /anywhere/, practically

meanwhile, patrick's sort of just. in their base. they didnt have any rope so they just shoved him down on the ground next to the couch and shoved a rag in his mouth so he can't talk

the boss is sitting next to him? he's got his hand clamped on patrick's shoulder to make sure he cant squirm away, while the other vamps take seats nearby or lean against the wall

and patrick is pretty much terrified, because he's sure that he's getting a bruise, and they're all staring at him and this?? isn't the way he wanted to die. or get bitten, because he's got a bit of a crush on pete, and he'd much rather pete bite him than these really gross old vampires

but since they didn't tie him up, he just takes the rag out of his mouth after a bit, because they aren't doing anything? and he's grateful for that but?? what is going on. and so he asks them

and the boss pats him on the head condescendingly and tells patrick that they're waiting, because they dont wanna use him up too soon, they wanna savor it

and then he adds, in a really fuckin creepy tone, that since he's the boss he gets first bite? and he's picking out where he wants to bite patrick, and it's a difficult decision because he's just so pretty

patrick is v creeped out and tries to edge away, which makes them all laugh

u didnt answer so i decided to go w/ angst 

joe andy and pete are all freaking out and trying to figure out where they could've taken him, with pete calling p much all his vampire contacts to try and figure out if they have a base or anywhere they could've taken him and pete's beating himself up a lil because this wouldn't have happened if he marked patrick properly gdi (so while theyre waiting for responses he marks andy and joe, just in case) 

and patrick's slowly freaking out and trying not to panic as the vampires joke about what they're gonna do with him in between like, drinking

because they see it as like, a party. with him being the party favor, so they're relaxing and joking and ignoring him, which is good, but the boss still has his hand clamped down on his shoulder so he can't move, and he really hopes pete and joe and andy get there before they run out of beer because after that they're probably gonna turn on him and he doesnt know how to distract them?? and he's curled up trying not to have a panic attack because it is very scary  
and as time goes on the boss loosens his hold, and since none of them are paying attention patrick edges away slowly, till he's behind the couch and none of them can see him

he can see the door out of whatever room he's in, so if he can just get away from them, he can get home, call someone, fuck his stuff, that's not as important as getting /out/ of there

it takes him like, five minutes, but he makes it to the door, and, checking to make sure they aren't looking, he edges through it, stands as soon as he can and hurries through the hallway, trying not to make much noise because who knows if they can hear him, and they'll probably realize that he's disappeared soon enough, and he wants to be far far away when that happens

only problem is, the place is a labyrinth, and he's not the best with directions  
he can still faintly hear the party or whatever, and all the doors look the same, so he has no idea which door leads to the outside, or which leads to more danger, and it's not like he can hide in a room and hope they all go to sleep-- he knows its easy for him to fall asleep, so chances are that he'd fall asleep and wake up with them looming over him, which totally isnt an option at this point

so he creeps around, listening at doorways to try to figure out what's going on, and this guy, who's only a bit taller than him, appears in a doorway, blinks stupidly, and patrick turns tail and runs

behind him he can hear the guy yell, but he doesnt check to see if anyone's answered it, he just keeps moving, through doorways and halls, and he can hear people scrambling, muffled yelling and trampling footsteps

he gets caught, of course. he's already tired from running so much, and vampires? have increased strength and running capabilities, apparently. he probably should've known that from spending all that time with pete, but that wasn't the first thing on his mind (well, the stamina was. the running not so much)

one of the bigger vampires catches up to him, grabs him by the hair and yanks him backwards, making him yelp and grab the guy's hand, digging his nails into his arm as he tries to make him let go, but the dude (let's call him steven) isn't interested, drags patrick back and shoves him at the boss (lets go with dante--he chose it himself after he was changed) who catches him roughly, tugs his hair (what /is/ their fascination with his hair goddammit) and forces patrick to look him in the eye

purrs at him that he shouldn't have done that, because now he's got to be punished. and since patrick has nothing to lose, he brings his knee up, and shoves it into dante's balls

dante groans, lessens his hold on patrick's hair, but steven grabs and holds him until dante's recovered enough to yank patrick back (and he knows he's going to have bruises--he just hopes he'll get out of here before he accumulates more) and digs his nails in, not enough to make patrick bleed, but to let him know that it's a real possibility now

"you shouldn't have done that, you little shit," dante snarls, yanking him backwards, away from freedom, "but luckily, we've learned, so you're not going anywhere now, are you?" he grabs patrick's chin and forces him to nod, and then he takes a seat, drags patrick into his lap, since he's proved he can't sit by himself

and patrick is Very Fucking Uncomfortable, especially when dante hooks his chin over patrick's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his waist to make sure he can't squirm away, and the worst part of it is that he can feel dante's breath on his neck, even when he's not paying attention to patrick--which he luckily isn't, at least for now

pat pat. i know, trust me

pete's got travie bill and brendon asking around, and they're all practically vibrating with anxiety, because it's /patrick/, and he's small and while he's got a good punch, that doesn't mean he can hold his own against a gang of fucking vampires

they're narrowing down the area at least, but the university is near a warehouse district (seriously, who the fuck planned that?) and some old style apartment buildings, and there's a lot of them. that along with the fact that they had more time on their hands (seriously, patrick had been gone for two hours before they noticed, that's not a good thought). well. none of them are getting sleep until patrick's found, that's for sure

its around 11 pm when dante finally loosens his hold, patrick knows better than to think that it means he can get away, especially when dante shoves him up (keeping a hold on his arm as he does) and stands, patrick edges away as much as he can before dante reels him in, leers at the others and says he's going to have breakfast alone, before he drags patrick off

patrick's eyeing him, looking for weak spots, and without thinking about it he starts humming quietly, half hoping it'll do something. it does /something/ alright. it makes dante stop dead in his tracks, and turn to look at patrick, but then he smirks, says he's glad he's getting breakfast that's nice enough to give some form of entertainment before he eats, but that doesn't mean he's going to be nice after how patrick acted previously

...but, since he was trying to be good, he'll get to decide where he gets bitten, since its his first time and all (dante leers, and patrick goes bright red, glaring up at dante as intimidatingly as he can which is hard when he's like a foot shorter and so much weaker than dante)

finally, they get to dante's room, and he shoves patrick in, locks the door behind him (patrick's looking for a way out the whole time, eyes darting to the windows, which are boarded up, and the door, which dante's locking, dammit) and dante turns around to look at patrick, and shakes his head, smiling a bit

asks him if he's decided where he wants to be bitten, and patrick can /tell/ dante's looking at his neck, and he can't really stop himself from reaching his hand up to cover his neck protectively

he tells dante that if its all the same, he'd rather not be bitten, thanks, and that just makes dante laugh, and he tells patrick that if he keeps acting like that, he's not going to get a choice, and when he takes a step forward, patrick blurts out that he wants him to bite his wrist. and then he bites his lip for a moment, before adding a 'please,' just in case

it works. dante nods, and quick as a flash he grabs patrick's arm, where bruises have already started to form (dante can fit his fingers over them perfectly, patrick notes) and drags it up, ducking his head down to breathe in the scent of patrick's blood

"if you taste as good as you smell, i'm going to keep you forever," he says, and then he lets out a little laugh, "not that i'm not planning on doing that anyways." and then, before patrick can get a word in edgewise, dante bites down

it /hurts/, quite a bit actually, at least at first, and patrick bites his lip hard enough to bleed, because he doesn't want to give dante the satisfaction of making him make a noise of pain, which dante probably wouldn't have even heard, judging by how loud he's being, loud, gross noises as he drinks, and patrick's really fucking glad that it hurts, and it's gross, because it reminds him that it isn't pete or one of their friends, that this is a dude who's a creep, and even if he can't pull away, at least it isn't as romantic as romance novels said it would be

finally dante stops, licks at the wound to chase the remaining taste of blood as well as close it up, before he finally lets patrick yank his arm back, so he can rub at the newly scarred skin carefully. he feels more than a little woozy, not that he'd tell dante but he already seems to know, because when he grabs patrick he nearly falls into him, which makes dante laugh

you tasted even more lovely than you smelled, he says. and then he looks patrick up and down and says, well then, lets get back to the party, shall we? are you gonna be good this time or will i have to put you on a leash. dante leers, and patrick eyes him again, before ultimately deciding that kicking him isnt worth it, not when hes already a bit weak from the blood loss

taking his silence as an answer dante picks him up--patrick yelps, immediately starts to struggle, which dante ignores-- and takes him back out to the "party." this time patrick makes sure to watch the hallways, so he can make another attempt at escape

hello good morning to you i hope you slept well last night

pete and co have finally made some headway, meanwhile--they've narrowed it down to two buildings, and at this point there's about 15 people searching, all together, and when they do find them they're more than ready to absolutely /destroy/ them for abducting their friend

pete's more than paying attention, listening for sounds of the vamps, but he can multitask, and he's partly dreaming of what's going to happen when he finds these assholes, and makes them pay. he's not alone in this regard--andy and joe look more than ready to destroy, with andy growling, low enough so only pete can hear, and the snakes in joe's hair hissing menacingly. 

dont worry theres a happy ending

when they get to the two possible bases, pete can tell that one of them's occupied. it's pretty obvious, from the boarded up windows and the light from a lamp shining through the cracks. pete cracks his knuckles, before going up to the door, which is locked, because of course it can't be /that/ easy

check under the mat, joe whispers at him, and pete gives him a look, before doing as he says. surprisingly, there's a key, and when pete tries it in the lock, the door opens with a creak, because of course it does. he can hear the sounds of a party clearer now, and he motions andy and joe up

i need you to invite us in, pete says, looking more than slightly annoyed. its occupied, so just-- joe rolls his eyes, says 'come in all of you' and then, with a nod of thanks, the rest of their group trails in, shutting the door behind them

they creep through the hallways, checking every door, in case they decided to leave patrick locked up by himself, but each one is empty-- its a bit discouraging, because it means that wherever patrick is, he's got company, and the thought makes pete more than a little anxious

patrick definitely is with company, and he definitely isn't happy about it, because "keep him on a leash" apparently means forcing him to sit in dante's lap again, and while dante isn't hungry anymore, now he's more relaxed, which means roaming hands that really like pressing down on the bite mark, and even though it's scarred over, it hurts like a bitch to have him press down on it, like he's trying to make it bleed again by sheer force of will

he can still feel dantes breath on his neck, and he represses a shudder when he catches a hint of fangs when dante laughs. he'd like to go home now, preferably before dante decides he's hungry again, or wants to show off

as they move through the hallways, the sounds of a party gets louder, and the group exchanges glances, before pete joe and andy make sure they're at the front of the group

joe gnaws on his lip, before saying quietly, do we want to go in now? we haven't looked through all the rooms, and if he's not in there-- pete shakes his head, he's in there, i can tell. let's go

they walk to the doorway and open the door, before pete leans against the door frame, eyes scanning the room for patrick, and just then he spots him, and nearly sees red, because of how patrick's trapped, and he looks more than a bit uncomfortable

pete clears his throat, and stays in his position. so, he says in a normal tone of voice, i believe you have someone of ours, and you best give him back, before something bad happens, don't you think?

patrick squirms, twisting back so he can look at them, and the relief on his face makes pete's chest ache. the bruises on his skin, however, piss pete right the fuck off

dante tightens his hold on patrick, and doesn't move. what makes you think that he belongs to you? he doesn't have your mark--not like the other two with you. what, did you forget? regardless, i already bit him, and you can't have him

pete snarls, and andy and joe have to hold him back-- if he lunges, he might hurt patrick, after all

patrick squirms again, digging his nails into dante's arm, and elbowing him in the stomach. let me go, you dick, seriously

dante clamps his hand down on patrick's wrist, right over where he bit him. stop moving, or you won't like the consequences, he hisses in patrick's ear. and pete snarls when he hears it, practically vibrating with anger

let him go now, and we won't beat the shit out of you, pete says, and then the other members of the group crowd the doorway, bill standing behind pete so they can see him examine his nails. bill looks up at them and grins, all teeth

i think we all know you're outnumbered, and besides that, you haven't been a vampire nearly as long as i have--we outrank you, and if you don't let patrick go, we'll show you exactly what that means for you

patrick flashes them a strained smile when he feels dante loosen his hold, just a bit. it gives him the chance to yank away, and he does so quickly, before squirming out of his lap, and trying to move away without stumbling, the bloodloss still making him lightheaded

pete came forward quickly to grab him carefully, tugging him back to the group, and hissing when he sees the bruises and bite mark up close. are you okay? pete asks quickly, still watching dante closely

patrick nods, hesitates, before shaking his head. little woozy, he says apologetically. can we get out of here please? 

pete hesitates, and bill taps him on the shoulder. one of us can take patrick home, if you like? regardless, i still need to teach them a lesson about messing with those who don't belong to them, especially in my territory. travie echoes the sentiment, eyes locked on the other group, a remarkably cool look on his face

pete hesitates, and andy rolls his eyes, detaching patrick from pete's hold. if you want to stay here you can, but i need to take patrick to the hospital--c'mon patrick, joe. lets get out of here

patrick nods, and andy carefully picks him up like he weighs nothing. we'll see you when you get home pete. you have our number. the group moves to let them out of the way, before patrick squirms, looking back at them. hey, can you bring my backpack when youre finished? i need what's in it

pete flashes him a smile and nods. neither group moves, until the three have left the room, all of them watching the three.

its pete who moves first, practically blurring as he races to dante, pressing him back against the couch with a snarl. what gave you the right to bite him, he spits out, his hands tightening on dante's shoulders. what made you think that there wouldnt be any consequences for your actions?

dante keeps still, eyes locked on pete's face as he thinks quickly. when pete goes to shake him, dante says, as calm as he can, he told me he could--he picked where he wanted bitten, and, if you didn't notice, there wasn't any struggle, and i healed it. so you shouldn't be complaining, seeing as he consented. so what, he wanted to leave-- i let him leave, obviously. doesn't mean that i wasn't the first one to bite him, and him wanting to go to a hospital doesn't mean that i didn't ask for consent before i bit him

that makes pete pause, for just a moment. bill however, takes a few steps forward, leaning into dante's space as well. you know, he says in a singsong voice, omitting the truth still counts as lying. pete, punch him for me, will you?

pete grins, all teeth, and punches dante hard in the stomach, making dante groan. just because you gave him the choice of where he wanted to be bitten, doesn't mean that he consented to being bitten, bill continues, and lying like that to us is just digging yourself a deeper grave. and anyways, the bruises on his arms show that he struggled, and don't change the fact that you abducted him. so, you want to tell the truth now? keep in mind that if you don't i'll have pete punch you again

dante groans again, glaring up at bill, and, with gritted teeth, says, we were nice, until he tried to run. then we had to keep him close, because he fucking /kicked/ me. and for the record, i did ask him where he wanted to be bitten, and bit him there only. he paused, before saying in a rush, the fact that he had to be asked twice to consent shouldn't matter, because he did consent in the end

that's when travie comes close too, tsks disapprovingly and shakes his head at dante. you should know better, and you know-- we all know-- that you've fucked yourself over. pick your poison. we can let pete have you or we can call the cops. either way you lose this territory for not following the rules

dante eyes pete warily and decides he'd rather be arrested, so travie leaves the room to call them, but pete stays where he is, crowding dante into the couch. pete digs his nails into dante's arm and snaps his wrist, making dante yowl with pain

just because you chose to be arrested doesn't mean i can't still hurt you for hurting patrick. if you or your men touch him, or even come near him again, i'll stake you, do you understand?

dante nods quickly, cradling his arm, and pete lets himself be tugged away by bill, who looks far too amused. have you learned your lesson, he says, and when dante nods again bill bares his teeth. good, now don't do it again, or getting staked won't be your only problem

he promises, and the rest of them including dante get roughed up more than a bit before the police arrive, because they really fucking deserve it (someone ratted out steven so they wouldn't get hit, it didn't work tbh)

meanwhile patrick was blushing pretty much the entire time they were on the way to the hospital once it hit him that andy was carrying him tbh. it didn't help that they were like, asking what kind of injuries he had, and if he was okay, and if he needed anything at all. being coddled was weird and he was thankful it was like one am so no one can really see how weird it all looks

joe kinda wants to go back and beat the shit out of dante when he sees the bite mark, and patrick just shrugs and shivers because mild nights + blood loss equal very cold patrick, so of course andy hands off his sweatshirt because he runs hot most of the time

they get some weird looks when they get to the hospital, from the few people who are in the ER, but they settle in to wait (andy thankfully lets patrick sit on his own) and it takes like an hour for the doctor to finally see them

patrick's pretty much dozing on andy's shoulder when the nurse comes and shakes him awake, and all of them go to the room, because patrick would rather not be left alone right now, thanks. when he gets in he shrugs off andy's jacket, and both andy and joe hiss in sympathy when they see the bruises, put in harsh relief by the light of the hospital. it doesn't help that they can see his split lip, and the bite mark as well, and when the nurse leaves for a moment, joe hesitates, before setting his hand on patrick's shoulder

"hey, patrick. uh. what happened to your lip? was it the same as--?" and he gestures at the bite, which patrick absentmindedly rubs, shaking his head

"oh, no, i uh. like, i did that--i did it myself, when i was trying to stay quiet." he laughs, sounding strained, and licks his lip, "turns out getting bitten hurts a lot more than romance novels say."

joe scowls, and pats patrick's shoulder carefully, "i'm sorry you had to go through that. we should've got there sooner--did anything else happen? i mean, if you don't want us to know we don't have to be in here while you're talking to the doctor--"

"no, i want you here, please--i'd really rather i wasn't left alone with someone i don't know after this, you know?" he runs his hand through his hair and gives a self-deprecating smile. "i know it sounds silly, but. yeah."

andy reaches over and taps patrick's shoulder, getting his attention to smile at him, "we're not going anywhere, i promise. anyone messes with you again and i'll tear them limb from limb."

patrick laughs, and relaxes, slumping in his seat, and joe slouches against the wall next to him, staring at the door way, and after a few moments there's a knock at the door, and the doctor comes in

"which one of you is patrick stump?" she says, looking them over, and patrick raises his hand, a little embarrassed, and she smiles at him reassuringly, looking at him more closely, "what seems to be the problem then?"

patrick rubs his arm again, "i was in an acci--a fight, I guess, and so i've got bruises from being grabbed, and, uh. a bite mark, from one of the guys. because they were vampires. so. yeah?"

she nods, and, with his permission, takes his arm to examine the marks closely. "well, luckily some of our hedge witches made a batch of healing salve recently, so i can prescribe that for the bruises. as for the lip--it looks like you've bitten it? that should heal naturally on its own, just remember not to eat anything too salty, sour, or anything of the like. mild foods only, so you don't hurt it further."

she tilts his arm carefully to examine the bite more closely now, "can you stretch your arm for me? flex your fingers as well-- does that hurt?"

when patrick shakes his head, she nods carefully, "it looks like it might be sore for a few days, but it shouldn't affect your use of the arm or hand, just take it easy a few days. did the vampire heal the wound for you?" when he nods, she continues, "that makes sense then. i'm afraid i can't give you anything to heal over the scar, as it is magical, though."

patrick nods, digging his nails into his palm, before smiling a bit bitterly, "it'll just be a reminder i guess, of why not to get into fights with vampires." 

she leaves the room, and returns quickly with the salve, and a card, that she passes to him quietly, and he slips both into andy's jacket pocket, before they're allowed to leave. patrick's quiet the whole way home, and andy and joe don't make him talk, just make sure he's fine when they get into the apartment. it's dark when they get home, but patrick's backpack is against his bedroom door, and he grabs it up when he goes in, wishing them both goodnight as he does

at least he knows pete is safe, then, if his backpack's here. he probably just went to class, or something (a tiny voice in his head pipes up, spitefully says that maybe pete's avoiding him, because he's tainted with another vampire's mark. he ignores it, because that can't be true--pete /likes/ him, or seems to, and this wouldn't change that)

right?

when he wakes up, he looks at the clock and curses, has to stumble out of bed and hurry to the bathroom to take a quick shower so he can get to class on time (he hums the song that was stuck in his head, just because, and doesn't stuff a towel under the door, but when he gets done with his shower, he doesn't hear the tell tale sound of pete leaving after listening to him; his door remains closed, and patrick tries not to feel hurt)

he wears a long sleeved shirt (it's getting colder, okay, its only for that reason, he tells himself) and jeans, and takes a seat near his friends, tries to take notes, act like everything is normal, but time and time again he catches himself rubbing his wrist, and he keeps straying back to the thought of pete-- if they don't talk tonight, he'll know something's wrong

but when he gets home, pete's not there, and joe just shrugs when asks, says that pete left ten minutes ago, said he had a study group to go to. 

and the truth of the matter is? pete is avoiding patrick. he doesn't want to freak patrick out, in case he doesn't want to see any vampires, and most of all he doesn't want to lose control, because it'd be his fault if something happened to patrick--it was his fault this happened in the first place

he doesn't want to see the mark on patrick's arm, because he's petty and jealous (and how gross is that, that he's jealous that he didn't get to bite patrick first, when it probably /traumatized/ patrick, christ) and so he locks himself in his room when patrick showers, leaves before patrick has to see him, makes up excuses. he's even thinking about getting a tiny fridge in his room, to keep his blood so patrick doesn't have to be reminded that he's living with a vampire

its for the best, he thinks, reassured that he's doing the right thing

meanwhile joe and andy are Really Fucking Frustrated. they need to sit patrick and pete down and make them talk, because they're both retreating in on themselves and obviously miss each other. its really dumb. theyre really dumb

when patrick's asleep andy goes to pete's room and just looks at him, until pete looks up from his homework. andy closes the door behind him, and sits on the bed, getting comfortable, and it's pete who finally speaks

"what do you want? i'm kinda busy right now, so--"

andy just looks at him, before sighing and shaking his head, "you need to stop avoiding patrick."

"i'm not avoiding him, we just haven't seen each other recently."

"yeah, since the incident, and you have been avoiding him. you know, he misses talking to you. he thinks he's done something wrong."

pete frowns and looks away from andy, "well, tell him he didn't do anything wrong"

and andy leans over to shove pete's arm, "no, you're going to tell him that, when you talk to him tonight" when pete gives him a look he elaborates, "tonight's movie night, you're not missing that, or patrick will really think he's done something wrong."

"i have a study session--" and andy hits the back of pete's head lightly

"no you really don't, no one's stupid enough to plan a study session on movie night, and if they were, you're not going to it, because you need to talk to patrick. if you don't talk to patrick, i'll talk to bill, and you'll have to deal with the consequences of bill guilting you into talking"

when pete finally agrees andy pats him on the head and leaves, hoping that joe's talk with patrick will go better, because at least patrick's trying to talk to pete

Joe gets some time to plan his talk, since Patrick's sleeping. It involves talking about the bruises and the bite mark, and making sure Patrick wasn't scarred for life (err. Figuratively) and also discussing Pete

When Patrick wakes up, Joe's there as soon as possible, barring his escape. "Hey, can we talk? It'll just take a few minutes"

Patrick looks suspicious, but nods, and Joe notes that he's wearing another long sleeve shirt, and that needs to be talked about too, because Patrick gets hot easily, there's no reason for him to want to wear that, besides to hide

Joe takes a seat in Patrick's desk chair and Patrick perches on the bed, looking a little wary, "if this is about Pete," he says, "I don't know what I did wrong. And if-- if, I dunno, if he doesn't want me living here anymore, or something, he has to give me time to find another place to stay or--or whatever."

Joe shakes his head, "what? No, no ones asking you to leave, and it's only partly about Pete-- just, how are your bruises doing? You healing okay?"

Patrick hesitates, before rolling up his sleeves, revealing yellowing bruises, "they don't hurt anymore, and they're healing quicker than they would have. Thanks for taking me to the doctor-- I know you would've rather stuck around with Pete--"

Joe frowns and shakes his head again, rolling the chair closer to Patrick, "nah, getting you help was more important--way more important. And I'm glad about the bruises. I just wanna know why you're wearing a long sleeve shirt if they're healing well. It's not that cold outside."

Patrick rolls his sleeves down and hunches defensively, frowning and shying away from Joe's touch, "I get cold easily, that's all. And I can wear long shirts if I want, you're not my mother--"

Joe throws up his hands, and a few of his snakes hiss protectively, stopping Patrick mid sentence, "hey, I'm not saying you can't wear them, it's just as long as I've known you, you've always run hot, that's all."

"Yeah, well, people change, and now I get cold easy. Is that all? Because I have class, so."

Joe narrows his eyes, glancing at Patrick's clock, but he doesn't call him on it, "yeah, just wanted to make sure you're coming to movie night."

Patrick nods stiffly, and Joe rises, hesitating before hugging Patrick quickly before he leaves, so Patrick can get dressed in peace

Patrick almost doesn't want to come to movie night, because getting ignored by Pete is hard enough, but getting ignored by him when they're in the same room? The thought has him on edge, and so he takes the recliner, rather than his usual spot on the couch--it means Pete won't have to make up an excuse not to sit next to him

When Pete sees that though, he throws Andy a look that says 'see? He doesn't want to see me, or sit next to me, this is a Bad Idea.'

Andy's been around Pete long enough that he can just ignore the look, taking his customary position as Joe sets up the movie

When the movie's on the start up screen Joe stands and stretches, blocking the TV. "So," he says, "let's talk about our issues, while we're waiting. Pete, do you have anything to say?"

Pete gives him a mulish look and very obviously doesn't look at Patrick, so Joe sighs, turns to him, "Patrick, you have anything you want to say?"

Pete continues not to look at him, and Patrick squirms, before saying quietly, "look. I--I don't know what I did wrong or whatever, but I'm sorry, okay? I can leave if me getting bitten bothered you that badly--is it like-is it like a scent thing? Like, Dant--the other vampire, did something that made me bad to be around for you? Because I can leave, I just need time-"

Patrick doesn't look at Pete when he says it, so he doesn't see Pete look at him sharply, "no. No, I don't want you to leave. I'm not-- you don't have to apologize, okay? You didn't do anything wrong. I thought you wouldn't want to be around vampires after what happened."

Patrick lets out a bark of laughter, "you didn't even ask me though-- why would the actions of the others make me not like you--for fuck's sake, I've been trying to get your attention for /days/! I thought you didn't like me because--because you thought I was /gross/, you ass--"

Pete makes a face, before moving off the couch and edging towards Patrick carefully, "I'm sorry, I was trying to give you space-- and I didn't- I had to lock myself in my room so I wouldn't bother you-- I'm not-- I don't have a good reason, except that it-it pisses me off."

Patrick raises an eyebrow, disbelieving, "well I'm sorry the fact that I was bitten pisses you off, because believe me, I would've rather it didn't happen, and I didn't have to look at this stupid fucking bite mark every day for the rest of my life because of it! I'm sorry seeing me pisses you off, but at least you have a /choice/--"

"I'm not pissed off at you, I'm angry because I couldn't fucking /stop/ it from happening! I'm pissed off that you had to go through that-- I'm pissed off that /I/ wasn't the one to bite you!" He's yelling by the end of it, and Patrick's mouth is slack with shock, Joe and Andy in the same state

Finally, Andy breaks the silence, grabbing Joe, "right, tell us when you're finished. This is a private matter, I think." And he drags Joe to his room, shutting the door behind them 

Pete and Patrick just stare at each other in the silence, Patrick stunned at what Pete said, and Pete glances away first, "this is why I didn't want to see you-- its fucked up--I didn't want to see the bite and know it's not mine-- I couldn't--I can't stay around you and not want to just /sink my teeth/ into you, claim you as mine."

Patrick licks his lips, and tries to form a proper response. After a few moments, all he can think of is, "you--you want me? I mean-- that's-- Pete--"

Pete shrugs his shoulders, doesn't look at Patrick, "I know, it's fucked up. I've wanted to since I heard your golden fucking voice, calling to me-- you're perfect, and I fucked it up, getting you stuck between a vamp war."

Patrick frowns, and punches Pete in the shoulder, "you /dick/, that's not-- you didn't fuck anything up, and you know I hate it when you put yourself down. And I'm definitely not perfect, so there." He tries to sound pissy, but comes across more as fond, and Pete smiles faintly at him.

"Yeah, but you're pretty damn close," when Patrick turns pink, Pete's smile gets wider, before he abruptly becomes serious, "you may not be perfect, but I don't think you're tainted, or whatever--no one does, not me, not our friends--we were all worried about you, and while I did avoid you, I thought that was what you wanted, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Patrick huffs, and grabs Pete's arm, dragging him down onto the recliner with him, "of course I do, asshole, now tell our friends they can come back and watch the movie instead of listening at the door," and he drops his voice so only Pete can hear, "for the record, I'm glad you like my voice-- when I sing I'm singing for you."

And when Andy and Joe come back out, neither mentions how Patrick and Pete are twined around each other, or the ridiculous grin on Pete's face that could light up the room, or Patrick's face, still pink with embarrassment, as well as glee.

While the fascination might have began with Patrick's singing putting people under thrall, and getting him into trouble because of it, and the corresponding lessons he was given to control it, it didn't mean Patrick wasn't thankful that it happened.

After all, even with the lessons (which meant now he chose if someone was put under, or could order them around, which he never did) Pete was still just as in love with his voice as he was before-- he said even without the thrall it was still magic, could still make people listen raptly. It made Patrick blush every time, especially when their friends chimed in with agreement.

It meant that Patrick's chosen major, music, was a good one, regardless of his voice, or what he could make his instruments do, for which he was please; he worried that it might've just been the thrall that made people like his music, and it was good to know it wasn't the case; it was just talent.

In any case, the fact was that the lessons made Patrick relax more, and while he did sing in the shower it was only when Pete wanted to listen that he did so, and they were happy with it. (Although, now that they were sort of dating it meant less listening outside the door and more sitting on the sink and listening, or even just chatting to Patrick about whatever came to mind)

The fact that there weren't any more vampires to cause problems also lead to a more relaxed state, which meant he allowed (and enjoyed) letting Pete cling, and hug him more often, and even (when he wasn't feeling too self conscious) sat in Pete's lap when he could.

Everyone in the apartment was happy with this arrangement, because it also meant Andy and Joe could be more open about their relationship, and so movie nights became date nights, with the Pete and Patrick crammed on the recliner and Andy and Joe squishing themselves onto the couch as close as they could possibly be.

I'm glad you like!!! Would u like to hear more about the verse, such as the first few times Patrick forgot to put a towel under the door, or first time Pete bit Patrick, or their first kiss or whatever 

Okay so Patrick? Kinda forgetful. Which is why when he showers, he keeps forgetting to put a towel under the door. The first time you've already seen, with Pete accidentally falling on Patrick (whoops). The second time involves Pete (who was trying to fall asleep) stilling and listening intently to Patrick (who was singing Taylor swift of all things) and it was the most beautiful thing Pete ever heard 

Without thinking about it Pete finds himself walking out of his room and standing in front of the door, stock still and just listening, thinking about how he'd do to continue listening to the voice for the rest of his life, and how beautiful he knows the singer is; it was love at first listen, and lust at first sight, to be honest. At least this time he didn't trip over anything, and was able to creep away when he wasn't under the spell, which was good, because he tried to stay awake when he thought Patrick was going to sing, just to listen.

First time Pete bites him goes a little less smoothly though; Pete /wants/ to, but doesn't think he should because if he's too jealous it might hurt or he might try biting more or drinking too much and he doesn't want to lose control like that

Patrick is more than a bit wary about it, and while he does love Pete he still winces when someone brings up biting, rubs the mark absentmindedly (he starts wearing bracelets to hide it, because it's not like he can wear long shirts all the time), and the point it, he's a bit scared of how much it'll hurt 

Like, at this point Patrick doesn't even really care much for like, hickeys, or Pete (or anyone's) mouth near his neck or wrists or anything of the like, even if they aren't a vampire. Pete understands, and tries not to feel guilty about it, and wishes he could've killed Dante the first time so this never happened.

But Patrick does love him, obviously; he loves cuddling with him, loves singing to him and kissing him, and hey, hand jobs are always great. It's only biting and sex they haven't done, and Pete would wait the rest of his life for Patrick if he wanted to, and he has bagged blood anyways, so it's not really necessary (although he does /want/ to bite Patrick, and make it good for him, as well as mark him so no one else will ever try anything; he's kinda stupid in love)

And Patrick's okay with like, biting Pete, as long as he doesn't break the skin--it's just the whole fangs near his wrists and neck that freaks him out (they learned it the hard way the first time they tried, because Patrick thought he was over it; just the feeling of Pete breathing over his other wrist made him jerk back, cradle his arm close and try to control his breathing until Pete gathered him up in a hug; they don't talk about it.)

Patrick really does want to try this time, so Pete thinks he has an idea of how to get Patrick to relax, sits on the bed with Patrick in his lap and just kisses him for the moment, petting Patrick's back as he does, and slowly Patrick starts to relax, starts squirming to try to get friction.

Pete laughs quietly into his mouth at that, and moves his hand down to cup Patrick's cock through his boxers, making Patrick moan quietly, "hey, is this okay?"

When Patrick nods, Pete smiles at him, kisses him again, just as sweet, and strokes him slowly, until Patrick's rocking down in his lap. Pete breaks the kiss, keeps teasing him as he kisses down Patrick's neck, and pauses, pulling away to look Patrick in the eye, "is this okay? You have to tell me if you want me to stop babe."

Patrick hesitates for a moment, before whimpering softly as Pete keeps his touches light, rocking into his lap, "yes, yeah, it's okay. I'll tell you if its not, promise."

Pete smiles at him without showing his teeth so he doesn't scare Patrick, and goes back to kissing his shoulder, making sure Patrick knows what he's doing, and he lets his fangs scrape lightly, not hard enough to even scratch the skin to see how Patrick will react, muttering quiet praise to Patrick as he does.

Patrick does pause, for just a moment, before he lets out a quiet whine, closing his eyes and turning his head to give Pete more room, and he digs his nails into Pete's shoulders, "you-you can do it, I'm okay, just keep touching me, please, Pete?"

Pete nods against his neck, and worms his hand under Patrick's boxers to stroke him properly, more than enjoying Patrick's moans, which were just as pretty as the music he made, especially with Patrick panting them into his ear, grinding down onto his dick as he tried to get more.

Pete inhaled and breathed out a moan of his own at how pretty Patrick smelled, before he carefully opened his mouth further, and bit down slowly, exerting all the restraint he could so he didn't move to quickly, and that was when Patrick paused, still as he could be, but he didn't ask Pete to stop, just carefully moved one of his hands to Pete's hair to pet him gently

"That's--you're good, it doesn't really hurt," and he can't keep the shock out of his voice when he says it, which pleases Pete as he finally tastes blood. It makes him moan, with how sweet and warm it is--bagged seems stale, and lifeless compared to this, and he doesn't think he's ever had anything more perfect.

He still pulls away though, when he tastes blood, because he doesn't want to take too much; instead he licks lightly at the mark he made, he stops stroking Patrick as he does, until Patrick whines again, says in an almost song like quality, "keep /going/ Pete--"

And Pete nods, sinks his teeth back in and twists his wrist as Patrick shudders, grinds down against Pete's cock and Pete moans loudly, takes another gulp of blood and comes in his pants, and Patrick's close behind him, yanking on Pete's hair as he comes.

Pete's still drinking his blood for a few more moments before he pulls away and licks his lips, before he cleans up the blood around the bite and heals it. When he looks up at Patrick, he sees that he's smiling, eyes glazed and lips swollen, and Pete moves to kiss him again, which Patrick lets him do, making a face when he tastes his own blood.

"Thank you for letting me bite you-- it didn't hurt did it? And it's okay, if you don't want to do it again--"

Patrick rolled his eyes and shoved Pete, before crawling off of him, grimacing at the feel of his boxers before he pulled them off and dropped them on the floor, blushing lightly, "it was more than fine--it didn't hurt at all, and I liked it. We can do it again later if you want." He pauses, and then shoves Pete again.

"You bit me, you go get a washcloth, and more boxers, for ruining mine." Pete snaps his teeth at Patrick playfully, kissing the scar before doing as told, bringing back the washcloth to clean them both off, and tossing the boxers at Patrick's head.

"You can borrow one of my shirts, if you're sleeping in here tonight," he says, trying to seem casual, but Patrick narrows his eyes and shrugs, taking the shirt from Pete suspiciously.

"I know what you're doing, and it's not cute," he says, but he puts it on anyways, letting Pete undress and slide into bed with him.

"Shh," Pete said, and he curled up into Patrick, patting his stomach, "less talk, more cuddling."

 

Patrick grumbles but squirms back against Pete, turning slightly to kiss Pete's cheek, "yeah, 'kay. We will be discussing your possessive thing later though, mark my words."

Pete gave him a faux innocent look, and squeezes his arm around Patrick's waist, "I just like seeing you in my shirts, that's all. Love you 'trick."

Patrick blushes again (he blushes every time, and it's one of Pete's favorite things, the others being everything else about Patrick) and mutters it back, before closing his eyes and relaxing back, falling asleep easily.


End file.
